shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency and Power
There are four types of currency in Shikihime Garden: Coin (bronze), Silver, Gold and Power. Coin, Silver and Gold are be earned by doing various activities, while Power is purchased with real money. Note* Other 'types' of currency include Killing Stone Fragments and Rainbow Magatama 'Coin (Bronze)' 文''' Many players refer Coin as 'Bronze' since it is used primarily for Bronze Summons (1000 per summon). Patterns of Basic Race can be purchased from the Shop (80,000 per pattern), in addition to a handful of other items. Coin is also consumed whenever monsters are combined with hime for experience and is equal to half the experience value (rounded down). Coin can be earned by *Completing floors in Subjugation *Selling Monsters *5000 Coin is produced regularly from the Award Platform of Oyuki Coin is capped at 5,000,000. '''Silver 銀''' Silver is used for purchasing ornaments for your garden and consumables (such as basic patterns, and ap recovery pills) from the shop. Silver is earned by *Selling a hime, which gives you silver depending on the rarity of the card (2000 for basic, 3000 for variant basic, etc.). *Selling Normal Skill Books via the Skill Items tab will give you 80-150 silver each *Farming at Rusty Silver Mine, a dungeon limited to five runs a day for 160 silver each run (5 x 160 = 800 daily). *Weekly ranking prizes for most ranked dungeons. To see this week's ranked dungeons, click on the Ranking(ランキング) below the game > then on gold colored subjugation. In most cases, getting on the ranking board is rewarded with extra silver. Rewards are mailed to your in-game mailbox every Wednesday, 5:00 server time. Silver is capped at 1,000,000. '''Gold 金''' 10,000 Gold is used to perform one Foreign Summon. Gold can also be used to purchase some items in the Shop. Gold can be acquired by *Sending your himes training (PvP) five times a day. Note that the percentage displayed is the opponent’s previous win/loss ratio, so lower percentages usually (but not always) mean you are more likely to win. There is a Gold bonus for win streaks, however streaks do not carry over to the next day. The player rating is calculated as attacks won + defenses won / total attacks + total defenses, rounded down. *Participating in 'Devote' Guild Boss fights (although the amount is relatively insignificant - particularly for a new player). *Participating in Damage Ranking Subjugations *Completing the Daily Trial - 'Level Love' for 100 Gold. *Clear Hidden Goldmine for 60 Gold each run, which total up to 300 Gold from 5 runs/day. *Selling Special Monsters will also yield Gold, varies from 100 to 1000 Gold. *Selling Event Items, such as Amulets and Emblems. *Collect from various Shop ornaments such as Award Platform of Sphinx and Treasure Box. *Visiting other player's gardens ('Visit' tab) and petting one of their himes. You can do this five times per day for a total of 50 Gold. '''Power Power is purchased with real world cash. Power can be used to increase the number of cards you can hold, as a shortcut for summoning certain higher level himes, and to purchase certain ornaments and consumables available from the Shop. Guide to Power here Silver Grinding Guide First, Let me begin with a few words for new players. This game requires a bit of patience, and as you can see by the content on the wiki, there can be a lot to learn, even for experienced players. This guide is to help you in the game, as silver is one of the most used currencies. Himes and AP Cost - The first thing you will need is a team of himes that can solo grind a subjugation at a reasonable AP cost for your level. For this guide, I will not debate what a 'reasonable' AP cost is, as there are many opinions. The most important thing is that your himes can run through the chosen subjugation AT LEAST three or four times per full AP bar. Choosing a Subjugation - This will depend on three primary factors: # Amount of Bronze Coins as Loot. # Amount of Monsters you can sell. # Your Level. (determines what subjugation you can enter) Ideally, you want the highest ratio of the first two that you can get per run. As an example the Map 3 Subjugation Lair of Four-legged Beasts returns between 3000-4000 bronze coins as loot, and between 3-10 monsters to sell for 500-600 bronze each, on average, per run. Once you have your hime team, and the subjugation you want to grind, It's time to get farming. As an example, here are some screen captures from a sample run I did. This is just a sample, to show step by step. Next, the Reward page. The thing to note, is the amount of monsters and the amount of bronze received. As I mentioned earlier, these are important to grinding the silver you want. After grinding the subjugation until you have no more AP left, (at least 3-4 runs, to make it worth your time), the next step is to begin the process of the PROFIT. Category:Guides